Formaggio
: "cheese" in Italian Dino Formaggio (Italian intellectual) |stand = Little Feet |gender = Male |height = 178https://twitter.com/joottooj/status/1152045239697203201 cm (5 ft 10 in) |nation = Italian |hair = Auburn , PS2 Game}} Gray |eyes = Grey ( ) Green |occupation = Passione Hitman''Chapter 475: Narancia's Aerosmith (8)'' |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni |status = Deceased |death = April 1, 2001 |cod = Fatally shot via Aerosmith |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) |voiceactor = Jonah Scott |colors = VentoAureo }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Formaggio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who, after Team Bucciarati takes custody of the Boss's daughter, Trish Una, trails and battles Narancia during a supply mission in an attempt to discover her location. Formaggio is a Stand User and wields Little Feet. Appearance Formaggio is a short-haired man with a buzzcut hairstyle of athletic build and average height. Formaggio wears a mesh shirt with assorted arm warmers, over which he wears a leather jacket decorated with studs on the shoulders. He also wears a pair of dark trousers. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=GioGio (PS2) | }} Personality Formaggio comes off as a very relaxed individual. Unlike most of the pursuing assassins, Formaggio introduces himself openly to Narancia, trying to chit-chat, and laughing at his own jokes. In the anime adaptation, this side of him is expanded upon by showing him acting the same way toward his teammate Pesci with a dark joke, inviting several teammates to a watch a football match, and taunting Illuso back when being sneered at. His relaxed attitude is highlighted by a verbal tic, as he regularly expresses his bored resignation to bad circumstances by saying . Formaggio focuses more during battle and when he is pressured, however. Like the other assassins, Formaggio shows almost no regard for human life and is quite sadistic in tormenting his enemies. For instance, he has no problem pitting a shrunken Narancia against a spider. Despite this, Formaggio also has some standards, expressing that he doesn't really want to see someone being eaten alive by a spider, and being horrified at Sorbet's gruesome death. Formaggio's Stand, Little Feet, is sneered at by the rest of his team, leading to Formaggio slightly resenting them for this. Abilities Formaggio possesses the Stand Little Feet, a humanoid Stand that allows him to shrink himself or other items and people. History Like most gangs, Formaggio has his own group which consists of nine members. Two of his members, Sorbet and Gelato, specialize in assassination and begin to pursue the identity of their boss, which results in their murder. Infuriated, the remaining members of the group target the boss's daughter, hoping to extract information from her that would give them leads to the boss' identity. Formaggio first appears interrupting Narancia's shopping mission, before starting a fight. He rambles about a number of topics in order to catch Narancia off guard, before attacking him. After realizing that Narancia is a Stand user, he uses his own Stand's power to shrink himself and hide in Narancia's pocket. There, he waits for Narancia to shrink small enough to be easily attacked. When Narancia locates Formaggio using his Stand, Formaggio uses Little Feet to make a pen grow back to its normal size, launching him into the air and to safety. Escaping into a sewer, Formaggio tries to escape by holding onto a rat in order to evade Aerosmith's ability to track the carbon dioxide he exhales. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, wounding Formaggio, although the injury is not fatal since Narancia himself is still shrinking. Formaggio returns to full size and, cornering Narancia, demands that he reveal Trish's location. When Narancia refuses, Formaggio, remembering the fate that befell Sorbet and Gelato, becomes angry and puts Narancia into a bottle in which he is keeping a spider. As Narancia fights the spider, Formaggio notices a map that Narancia had dropped earlier, which reveals Trish's location. Formaggio laughs and points out that Narancia has marked all the roads, so he only has to follow it in reverse. Narancia then reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. The car explodes, lighting Formaggio on fire, and Narancia returns to his regular size. Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and shrinks himself to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of all the carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. He decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, and starts shooting and bombing all the cars on the street to trap him. With nowhere left to run, Formaggio returns to his normal size but is badly burned. However, the fires also allowed him to get within range of Narancia; at close range, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feet's greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack, but unfortunately for Formaggio, Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feet's vital spots, inflicting fatal damage. As he dies, Formaggio takes solace knowing that not only did he make Narancia fail his mission, the other members of Squadra Esecuzioni now have a lead on Trish Una. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Formaggio appears as the enemy faced in Chapter 4 where the player controls Narancia. During the fight, Formaggio will mostly run away and use his Stand, Little Feet, to make himself smaller as the player needs to track him (with Aerosmith's radar). Formaggio's main form of attack involves using Little Feet to hit the player. If he hits Narancia, the scene will change to a tiny Narancia in the middle of the street, with a giant Formaggio attempting to deal damage. During this period of time, a giant Formaggio will try to either stomp on the player if close enough or grab them and throw them on the floor, dealing a large amount of damage. All the player can do during this time is avoid Formaggio's attacks. Using Little Feet's ability, Formaggio can also throw objects at the player, such as sofas and chairs, by making them small and then big again. Formaggio himself is unplayable but can be playable with cheats. Secret Factors Chapter 4 # Narancia must destroy one of the three cars on the stage with Aerosmith. (Value of 2) # Narancia must shoot one of the rats running around. Though the rats can be seen as tiny black spots moving quickly around the stage, using Aerosmith's radar can also help judge where they are. (Value of 2) # Narancia must shoot Formaggio while he's riding on one of the rats. This can only happen when he shrinks himself. The rat that has Formaggio on it has no visibly distinguishable features; It will come up on Aerosmith's radar as a larger blip than other rats. (Value of 2) # Narancia must not take damage when shrunken by Little Feet. The initiation attack also counts, requiring the player to have Aerosmith attacked, as Narancia will not take damage whenever Aerosmith is hit. Getting this Secret Factor also requires that Narancia take no damage prior to shrinking. (Value of 4) Gallery - Covers & Sketch= Chapter 471 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 471 Chapter 473.jpg|Cover, Chapter 473 Chapter 477 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 477 Chapter 477 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 477 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 544, with Squadra Esecuzioni members Forma1.jpg Forma2.jpg }} - Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Episode 5 ProsciuttoFormaggio.png|Formaggio confirms with Prosciutto that his assassination is complete SquadraUnwrapping.png|Formaggio and the others receive a mysterious package FormaggioUnwrapping.png|Formaggio helps unwrap the formalin frames, wondering if it's art FormaggioDisgust.png|Formaggio's horror upon seeing the frames form Sorbet's dismembered body SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Squadra Esecuzioni vs the Boss of Passione Formaggio making a humorous expression to fool Narancia.png|Formaggio making a humorous expression to fool Narancia Formaggio_summoning_LF.PNG|Revealing his Stand, Little Feet Formaggio_shrinked.PNG|Formaggio shrinks himself and hides from Narancia Formaggio Little Feet.PNG|Formaggio reflects on his ability and its worth Formaggio in Narancia's pocket.png|Formaggio in Narancia's pocket LittleFeetSlashesAerosmith.png|Formaggio has his Stand slash Aerosmith Burned Formaggio.png|Burned Formaggio Formaggio+littlefeet_uragirimono.png|Formaggio and Little Feet attacking Narancia in Uragirimono no Requiem Illuso-Formaggio-Countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration featuring Formaggio and Illuso Formaggio anime fullbody.png Formaggio key art.png - Game= Giogio14.png|Formaggio and Little Feet's model in Vento Aureo GioGio 3-1.png|Fighting Narancia, Vento Aureo - Figure= Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Deceased Characters